Dispensing closures or caps are utilized with containers (e.g., bottles, jars, cans, and so forth) that can be made of the same, or a similar material, as the dispensing closure. For example, both the dispensing closure and the container can be formed from a polymer material. Further, the dispensing closure can include components, such as a flap that can be flipped away from a main portion of the dispensing closure in order to access contents of the container. The flipping or pivot action can provide access to the container contents without completely removing the dispensing closure from the container (e.g., allowing access to the container contents with minimal effort). The flap portion of the dispensing closure can include a cleanout that is inserted into a dispensing opening in the main portion. Both the cleanout and the dispensing opening can be made of the same, or a similar material, such as a polymer material.
Since the dispensing closure components and the container are generally formed of the same (or a similar) material, friction can be created when these items come in contact. For example, when a dispensing closure (or cap) is engaged with a container (e.g., cap is screwed onto the container), friction can be created. This friction can prevent the dispensing closure from completely sealing onto the container, which can produce areas of leakage. Further, if there are imperfections in the screw threads (or other contact portions of either (or both) the dispensing closure or container, the rigid material of the components can create gaps or other leakage areas due to the imperfections.
In a similar manner, contact between the dispensing closure components (e.g., cleanout and dispensing opening) can be a plastic-to-plastic contact. When the flap is to be opened, the friction created when the plastic flap is pulled away from the plastic dispensing closure can make it difficult to open the flap, especially for persons with arthritis or other disabilities. When the flap is to be closed, the rigid plastic-to-plastic contact can make it difficult to press down the flap to engage the cleanout completely into the dispensing opening. Thus, the seal might not be as tight as desired, especially for liquids and/or fine grain contents (e.g., powder, spices, and so forth), which can result in undesired leakage.